


Clothing Optional

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Soul to Soul [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Crack, Darcy's Descended From Hippies, F/M, Nakedness, Naturists, Nudists, Nudity, Ridiculousness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Every time Darcy needs rescuing, there's almost always an Avenger there to help her out. Only problem is, some of them have trouble dealing with how she's dressed





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while now. The actual words have gone through a lot of permutations, but the scene has retained the basic elements ;-)
> 
> In this soulmate AU, everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them written on their skin. The words aren't visible to other people until they've been said or heard.

 

 

**Clothing Optional**

 

 

  
•☆•☆•☆▪

  
Darcy Lewis had learned early to be comfortable in her own skin. For many people, a soulmark like ‘You're naked.’ would have been cause for acute embarrassment and - possibly - severe body image issues. Luckily, her open-minded-daughter-of-hippies mother had taken the view that there was nothing to be ashamed of about a person's body, and if you were going to meet your soulmate whilst naked, then you may as well be comfortable about it.

  
•☆•

  
The first time Darcy was rescued by an Avenger she was trying on lingerie at a cute little back alley shop she'd recently discovered and could finally afford. She'd just taken the last bra off so she could get dressed again, when something crashed into the building, and the next thing she knew she was half buried under the rubble, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and someone was lifting a door off of her.

  
“Just hold tight there ma'am, we'll have you out in just-” the voice stopped suddenly, and Darcy blinked through the dust to see Captain America staring at her in shock, and then he blushed redder than she'd ever seen anyone blush before.

  
“Oh for crying out loud,” she muttered. “They're just boobs dude!” she half shouted at him.

  
“Ma'am, I'm so sorry…” he started, as he studiously looked everywhere except at her.

  
“Oh come on. You can't rescue me properly without looking at me. Why don't you find something I can cover up with if it bothers you that badly, and then you can finish digging me out of this disaster. Okay?”

  
The man nodded. “I'll be right back,” he said gratefully, and true to his word he was back in seconds with a large cardigan that he spread over her exposed anatomy, and then he finished digging her out.

  
When relating the story to Jane and Thor later, she was delighted to say that at least she got to see how red the visible parts of Captain America’s face could get. After all, he'd certainly copped an unexpected eyeful!

  
•☆•

  
The second time Darcy was ‘rescued’ by an Avenger she wasn't quite so exposed. She and Jane had recently relocated their workspace to the Avengers Tower R&D floors, and on this particular day had inadvertently caused one of Jane's machines to spray something black, sticky and **stinky** all over themselves.

  
Coincidentally, Iron Man had just returned from a test flight of the newest suit, and when he walked past their workshop they were both stripped down to their unmentionables and huddled under the safety shower together. Stark had stopped, backtracked into their lab, flipped his visor up and made several wisecracks about drowned rats, frat parties and wet t-shirt competitions. He then offered to go find towels, which he diplomatically sent back in with the Black Widow, as well as an invitation to dinner with the Avengers.

  
Later that night, Jane insisted that Darcy tell everyone the story of the first time she met Captain America (call me Steve please ma'am), and was amused to see that he did indeed blush just as red as Darcy had told her.

  
•☆•

  
The third time Darcy was the victim of an Avengers operation she was on a beach on the other side of the world. Happily settled down on an isolated stretch of sand, with no plans other than to enjoy the sun for a while, she gradually became aware of a commotion on the next beach.

  
Then the commotion landed on her little slice of paradise, and a giant mutant sea creature of indeterminate species crashed through the scrubby dunes and lumbered towards her. She'd barely had time to scramble to her feet and dive out of the way, when Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and Hawkeye appeared between her and the beast, and deflected it away from her. As Hulk, Thor and Iron Man gave chase, the two remaining men turned to check on her, and once again she had the supreme pleasure of watching a speechless Captain America turn a very bright shade of red. Possibly even redder than last time. Luckily, Clint didn't share his issues.

  
“Darcy! Fancy seeing you here. Enjoying your vacation?” he asked without batting an eyelid.

  
“Well I was,” she said sourly. “You know, right up until you lot chased the Kraken along my beach.”

  
“Er, yeah, sorry about that.” Clint said sheepishly. “In our defense, we were trying to keep it away from the town just down the coast.”

  
“Huh, I guess I can't really complain about that then can I?” Darcy relented as the distance sounds of sirens floated over the dunes.

  
“So do you have clothes around here?” Clint asked. “Cos you might wanna put them back on before emergency services get here.”

  
She looked around for her bag but there was no sign of it. “Huh, they were here a minute ago.”

  
“So why aren't you wearing them?” the embarrassed Captain finally spluttered.

  
She put her hands on her hips, drew herself up to present a very impressive figure and drawled, “Well there's no point in going to a nude beach if you're not gonna get nude, Steve!”

  
A short time later her new best friend Natasha was on the scene with a towel and a dress and Steve was getting an education on nudists from the rest of his team mates.

  
•☆•

  
The fourth time it happened, Darcy was at home in the apartment that she shared with Jane. She was just about to get ready for work when once again she became an innocent bystander in the long running battle between good and ~~evil~~ idiocy.

  
As a rule, she only wore clothes to sleep during the coldest weeks of the year, and had just gotten out of bed when once again, a nearby explosion caused her to become covered in bits of broken door, wall and ceiling, and not a lot else. By now, the Captain was learning to stay well away if they knew that Darcy was involved, so the first on the scene this time was Darcy-rescuing-virgin, The Falcon. He'd already pulled several bits of rubble off of her before he realised that she had no clothes on. At all.

  
“You're naked,” he said bluntly, and she blinked and took a hopeful second look at him. Very nice.

  
“I just got out of bed. Didn't even have time to put my dressing gown on,” she lied, watching his face carefully for any sign of recognition. Nothing. Oh well, maybe next time.

  
“I've heard about you, you probably don't even own a dressing gown,” he accused her as he continued pulling debris away.

  
“Damn, you got me,” Darcy admitted without any shame at all as he held out a hand to help her up, giving her a clinical once over as he did so.

  
“Do you want one?” he asked.

  
“If you're at all bothered by my lack of clothing then sure, I'm happy to take one.”

  
“I've seen my fair share of naked people, it doesn't bother me,” Falcon assured her.

  
“That’s good to hear, Mr Falcon. By the way, is my bathroom intact?” she asked.

  
He turned around and took a few steps towards the bathroom door. “All present and accounted for,” he said. “And you can call me Sam.“

  
“Well then Sam, thank you. I'll just go in there and get dressed like I originally planned, and you can get back to whatever’s going on out there.”

  
“As long as you're okay now?” he asked. “It's just about all over anyway.”

  
He gave her another assessing look. “You've got a few cuts and scrapes there that you should probably take care of too.”

  
“I'll be fine, I've got first aid supplies in the bathroom,” Darcy said as she rummaged around in her half destroyed closet and re-emerged with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her underwear. “Thanks for the help, I'm sure I'll see you around.”

  
“No doubt,” Sam replied with a smile, and launched himself out of her window.

  
•☆•

  
Rescue number five happened a few weeks later when Jane was unexpectedly invited back to Tromsø to help with some (legitimate) follow up research to the work on Einstein-Rosen bridges. So they packed their bags and took off for a two week trip of watching the Northern Lights and studying solar and gravitational anomalies.

  
The work was slow and tedious, and Darcy found that there wasn't a lot for her to do.

  
“Janey I'm bored,” she whined as she spun around in her chair.

  
“Just a minute Darcy,” Jane replied as she peered into the eyepiece of a telescope, and scribbled something down on a piece of scrap paper.

  
“Jane, there's nothing for me to do here. Why did you even bring me? I could taken another vacation to somewhere hot and sunny, instead of… here.”

  
“I'm sorry Darcy, look, why don't you go and explore. Didn't the girl that picked us up say something about saunas?” she said, looking away from the telescope briefly.

  
“Saunas?” Darcy perked up. “You sure you don't mind?”

  
“No, go. Maybe I'll join you later,” Jane muttered as she resumed her work.

  
“Okay then boss lady, I'll see you later!” Darcy grabbed her phone, bag and coat, and breezed out the door.

  
Neither of them noticed the flashing alarm box on the computer next to the telescope.

  
Half an hour later Darcy was happily taking off the fluffy robe, and settling down in the empty sauna, eyes closed in bliss, soaking in the warm steam, oblivious to the outside world. Then Natasha burst through the door.

  
“There's no time for questions right now, just hurry,” she said quickly, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the room, and along the corridor.

  
“What the hell Nat? These breasts are NOT made for running!” Darcy screamed at the other woman as she struggled to keep up.

  
“The anomalies Jane came here to study are artificially generated gravity waves, and whoever was controlling them has now lost control of them,” Nat said calmly. “If we stop moving we'll be caught and crushed.”

  
“Oh Jesus, you've got to be kidding me!” Darcy groaned, but she quickened her step, following Natasha through every twist and turn of the building. Three times Natasha pulled up so quickly that Darcy almost crashed into her, and as they turned and fled the other way, she glanced behind her to see the corridor collapsing behind them as if being crushed by a giant hand.

  
“I hope someone's doing something about that,” she gasped.

  
“The rest of the team is here, it should be turned off soon,” Nat said shortly as they burst through a door into the car park. “Don't stop yet - run!”

  
They ran across the car park to where a quinjet was waiting, and as soon as they set foot on the boarding ramp it began to rise into the air. Darcy collapsed onto the floor of the jet, struggling for breath.

  
“Darcy? I'm so sorry, I didn't see the alarm-”

  
Darcy waved an arm at Jane as she lay on the floor. “It's okay Jane, I didn't see it either.”

  
“Okay, Clint and Sam say the machine’s turned off now and - why the hell is she naked again?” Steve blurted out as he caught sight of Darcy lying on the floor.

  
“She was in the sauna,” Natasha replied calmly as she rummaged in one of the storage lockers.

  
Darcy sat up, sending a cheeky grin in Steve's direction.

  
“Jesus fuck but this floor’s cold. Has anyone got a blanket? I'm freezing.”

  
•☆•

  
After that particular incident, Jane was invited to move into the tower, to be closer to her work, and - hopefully - less in harm's way. Darcy was also invited, with one condition - she was to please wear suitable clothing at ALL times. Even in her own suite. Just in case.

  
For rent free accommodation in Avengers Tower, Darcy decided that she was happy to make the concession, and they were all moved in by the end of the week.

  
After the events of what had been dubbed ‘The Sokovia Thing’, Steve and Sam disappeared on ‘personal business‘, but there would be two new Avengers to meet once they finished the intense training and orientation program Steve and Maria had devised, and she was very much looking forward to getting to know everyone better.

 

  
•☆•

 

  
Life in the tower was good, but it didn't take long for Darcy to miss the complete freedom of having her own space, and after an energetic conversation with Jane at lunch, she decided that a weekend away was in order. With a fine, hot, sunny weekend predicted, she took the rest of the day off, organised to borrow a car from the vehicle pool available to the Avengers and their support staff, packed a very small bag and headed upstate to a popular little club she'd visited once with a friend. She certainly didn't expect that it would lead to a sixth incident.

  
She checked in and once in her room she unpacked her bag, stripped down to her skin, and then spent the afternoon looking at what activities were available. She had a restful sleep, and was all set for a fun weekend.

  
The first day passed quietly - she went swimming, spent some quality time reading on a sunbed, had a very nice lunch of chicken Caesar salad, and then spent the evening at the outdoor movie. She felt more herself than she had for weeks, and had an even better night's sleep than the night before.

  
The next day she was relaxing in a yoga class when it happened. They were first alerted that something was wrong when the faint sounds of shouting drifted over the lake, and then the ground shook. As the ground shook again, a giant robot came into view over the tops of the trees, and the people panicked and ran. Darcy took one look at it and sighed.

  
“Why does this always happen when I'm naked?” she muttered to herself, and then hurried towards her room. If she was really lucky, she'd get there before the Avengers arrived.

  
Sadly, her luck wasn't holding today. She was a bare 50 meters away from her room when Thor and Iron Man flew overhead, and then just as another robot crashed to the ground in front of her, something grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and practically teleported her out of the way.

  
“Oomph!” All the wind seemed to have been sucked from her lungs in the short but speedy trip, and as she tried to catch her breath an accented voice spoke from behind her.

  
“You're naked.”

  
She turned around, and looked at the silver haired young man who had whisked her away from danger. Okay, this one she could definitely live with.

  
“We're all naked here. It's a nudist club. You must be Pietro. Shouldn't you be over there fighting robots with the others?”

  
“What, you'd rather be squashed under that thing?” he grinned at her, and she had to give him full credit when his eyes didn't leave her face for even the tiniest flicker of a moment. Well, she hoped anyway. She suspected it would be hard to tell with Pietro. There was no other reaction to her words though, and she actually felt a small pang of disappointment.

  
“Well, I don't actually think I was in any real danger, it was like, miles away from me.”

  
“Two more feet and you'd have been flat as a pancake,” he insisted.

  
“Yeah, yeah. I've been through worse than this you know. Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my room, and put some clothes on. At least Steve's not here to see me. He usually forgets how to breathe,” Darcy said dismissively.

  
“Actually, Steve got back yesterday,” Pietro chuckled, nodding to someone behind her before he disappeared to rejoin the robot wrangling.

  
Darcy let out a strangled groan as she turned around again.

  
“Darcy,” Steve said as he stared at the ground.

  
“Hey Steve, how's it going?” Darcy smiled sweetly at him.

  
“Well, let's just say that right now I wish you were the only naked person around,” he looked up at her as he said this, and grinned. “Like you usually are.”

  
“Aw, you're sweet,” Darcy grinned back. “So are all the robots dealt with now or do you need to go and whomp them some more?”

  
“Ah, I think they're all taken care of actually,” Steve said. “We'll have the place cleaned up before you know it, and then you can all get back to whatever it is you do here,” he said, with just a little more discomfort than usual.

  
“Yoga,” Darcy said. “I was doing yoga.”

  
“Oh, well that's very…”

  
“Ordinary? Gees Steve, what do you think we do here? Wait, no, don't answer that,” she added hurriedly.

  
Steve blushed, and Darcy relaxed. This was more like the Steve she'd come to know and love.

  
“Go on, get out of here,’” she said. “I'll see you when I get home tomorrow.”

  
She watched him leave and then she scooted back to her room while the Avengers finished cleaning up.

  
When she re-emerged a couple of hours later the club had been cleaned up, and even though a lot of the guests had left, many had stayed. She headed down to the restaurant to find something to eat before she went back to the yoga area, and was stunned to find Pietro and his sister there. They were both just as naked as everyone else.

  
“What?” was all Darcy managed to say.

  
“Don't tell Steve,” Wanda said with a serene smile. “I don't think he'd understand.”

  
Darcy grinned with delight. “Our little secret.”

  
•☆•

  
After Darcy, Wanda and Pietro returned from the naturist club it was to discover that Bucky Barnes had now moved into the tower as well. He'd come out of hiding to assist with the Sokovia Thing, and after several sessions of mediation, negotiation, mass group therapy, and an intervention, was grudgingly permitted to stay until the new Facility was ready for occupancy.

  
Weeks passed, and he stayed away from the laboratories because they made him uncomfortable, and thus managed to escape an introduction to the terrible twosome that ruled the research floors with iron fists, and the daily threat of a nudie run.

  
He did however, hear whispered rumours of a naked girl who could reduce Steve to speechlessness, and the more stories he heard, the more he wondered if she was real, or just a myth. (And on his better, more hopeful days, he also wondered if she was the kind of girl who’d end up not knowing if she had clothes on or not.) From the stories though, it seemed like she was generally perfectly aware of her state of (un)dress, and he didn't get his hopes up.

 

  
•☆•☆•☆▪

 

  
Darcy and Jane had been working for approximately 57 hours straight when Jane finally had the long awaited breakthrough in her current research. They decided to celebrate with showers and sleep. Darcy made sure Jane was safely in her room before going back to secure the lab, and then headed for her own room. A long, hot shower, and her nice comfy bed were calling to her with siren song.

  
She was halfway through washing her hair when it happened. One minute she was upright, happily singing along to her waterproof StarkPlayer while she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, and the next minute the world exploded and she was flying through the air, landing heavily against the opposite wall. She lay there for a moment trying to breathe, ears ringing and head pounding, and it took her a moment to realise that she was half buried under a pile of rubble. She tried to move, but she was pinned tightly in place, and as she drifted into unconsciousness, she wondered how long it would take for someone to miss her.

  
•☆•

  
The force and noise of the explosion jolted Jane upright, and she was out of bed and heading for her safe room before she even finished waking up.

  
It didn't take long for Thor and Steve to come and check up on her, and not long after that to realise that Darcy was unaccounted for.

  
“Well someone has to go and find her,” Jane insisted. “If she's already asleep she probably slept through the whole thing. Hell, Darcy would sleep through the damn apocalypse after a three day bender in the lab!”

  
“I'm not leaving you,” Thor stated sternly.

  
“You know I hold Darcy in high regard,” Steve began earnestly, “but-”

  
“You know, for a superhero you can be a bit of a coward at times Steve,” Jane remarked sharply as she stalked out of the safe room. “I guess I'll just have to do it myself.”

  
Thor and Steve exchanged cowed glances, and then followed.

  
•☆•

  
Bucky was just returning from the gym when the explosion went off. He was thrown halfway back down the corridor by its force, and when he got to his feet again his ears were buzzing and he was a little unsteady on his feet. He woozily made his way back along the hallway, and entered the apartment. As he picked his way through the rubble towards the bathroom, he realised that he was in the wrong room. He was about to turn around and leave again when he heard a groan come from further inside. He looked around carefully, noting the various bits of damage, until his gaze settled on the bathroom door. It had been half crushed by a large steel beam, and when he got closer he could see that there was someone lying on the floor against the wall opposite where the shower had once been.

  
He carefully climbed over the debris, trying not to create any more damage as he assessed the situation, wondering where to start. He tried the large beam first, heaving on it with all his strength, muscles bulging and gears whining. Something underneath it shifted slightly, and he had to change his grip as it threatened to tip onto him.

  
He paused to catch his breath, and as he looked down he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him.

  
“Just tell me, do I have clothes on or am I naked?” she whispered loudly at him, and then paused for a moment as if thinking.

  
“I mean, I do remember getting dressed,” she continued, “but that might have been this morning, or maybe even yesterday… and I promised everyone I'd wear clothes in the Tower - all the time. I even meant it! I think maybe I was taking a shower. What do you think?”

  
He stared back for a moment, speechless at hearing his words, then carefully looked down and back up again.

  
“You're naked,” Bucky blurted out, and then wanted to smack himself in the head with his metal hand.

  
“Of course I am,” she sighed. “I only ever seem to need rescuing when I'm naked,” she muttered sarcastically. “So do you think you might need help with shifting this mess, or is that nice shiny arm of yours up to the task?” she said directly.

  
“I uh…” Bucky moved back and gave the whole thing an assessing glance. “If you weren't at the bottom of this pile I'd have it cleaned up in no time, but I don't want it to collapse on you, and the whole thing is a little wobbly.”

  
She nodded at him, or at least, tried to. “Ouch. Okay, so my neck is a little sore and I have a splitting headache. I highly recommend you go get a couple of extra hands, but not Steve. Don't get Steve. He’ll be too busy blushing and trying not to look to be much help. Get Sam. Or Pietro. Or Thor! Nudity is a non issue with them.”

  
“You've got this whole thing figured out huh?” he said admiringly.

  
“Eh, it's not my first naked rescue,” she said with a wink.

  
“So you're the infamous naked girl, huh?” He said as he gave an experimental tug at a piece of debris, and then stopped when the whole pile shuddered. “I've heard about you, but I thought it was just some kind of joke to get Steve blushing.”

  
“Well, he does look very pretty when he blushes,” the girl said. “I think maybe you should go get that help,” she added.

  
He stepped back, “I think you're right. Don't go anywhere,” he added, turning towards the door.

  
“Darcy? Darcy!” a small woman appeared in the doorway, Thor and Steve right behind her. “Oh Jesus Darcy, what have you got yourself into this time?” She pushed past Bucky and hurtled into the room.

  
“Well Jane, I'm a bit hazy on the details, but at the moment I'm just lying here waiting to be rescued,” Darcy said cheerfully. “Again. Also? Naked. Again,” she added dryly.

  
“I thought you promised to wear suitable clothing at all times while you were living here,” Steve commented disapprovingly as he followed Thor into the room.

  
“She was taking a shower Steve,” Bucky interjected. “It's hard to shower when you've got clothes on.”

  
“Thank you!” Darcy said loudly. “D’you hear that Steve, your friend understands these things.”

  
“Get. Her. Out,” the new woman demanded. “Get her out, NOW.”

  
It took a lot of pushing, shoving, propping and balancing, along with plenty of unhelpful comments from Darcy, and instructions from Jane, but by the time the debris pile was shifted, a medical team had arrived, and the rescuers were relegated to onlookers.

  
Darcy was carefully covered with a blanket while the medics checked her over, and a short time later she was loaded onto a stretcher and taken away, with Jane by her side.

  
•☆•

  
Bucky spent the next couple of hours worrying and considering his options. The girl - Darcy - had said his words, but hadn't reacted when he spoke to her. He was smart enough however, to realise that that didn't necessarily mean anything. She'd just been in an explosion, and had definitely sustained many injuries, and it was likely that they weren't necessarily all visible.

  
He gradually came to the conclusion that if he wanted to be sure, he'd have to go and see her.

  
•☆•

  
Darcy was sleeping when Bucky finally found his way to the medical wing. One of the nurses showed him to her room, and told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted, even though it was well outside visiting hours.

  
She looked pale, but peaceful. The neck brace had been removed but she had one arm and a leg in plaster. He sat down in the chair that was next to the bed, picked up a book that someone else had left behind and settled down to wait.

  
•☆•

  
“How long have you been there for?”

  
Bucky looked up from the book. It was so interesting that he'd become completely immersed in it.

  
“About 336 pages,” he said. “I was surprised they let me in this late though.”

  
“I told them they had to let you in if you showed up, no matter what time it was.” She looked at the book, and then looked back at him.

  
“Is that Jane's book? You know, I would not have pegged you for the historical romance type,” she said, “but it kind of makes sense. I guess you're enjoying it if you're that far into it.”

  
“It's more interesting than I expected it to be,” he said as he put it down. “How are you?”

  
“Actually I'm pretty good, considering,” she replied thoughtfully.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Well I've got the broken arm and a broken leg, plus five cracked ribs and a LOT of bruising,” she said casually, as if reciting a grocery list.

  
“That's pretty good?” he questioned her self assessment.

  
“Hey, it could have been a lot worse you know, at least I'm still alive,” she pointed out. “And like, conscious.”

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
The silence stretched out for a few minutes, until he finally decided it was now or never.

  
“Did I say your words?” she beat him to it. “It's all a bit hazy, but I'm pretty sure that you said mine. Which, you know, might not mean anything, I mean, it's not the first time I've heard them. Sam said them, the first time he had to pull me out of a wrecked building and I didn't know then that he and Steve were together, and then Pietro said them as well-”

  
“Yes,” he said, cutting into her babbling. “You said my words, and I probably owe you an apology for mine. I'm afraid I wasn't quite thinking straight.”

  
“No,” she said firmly. “No apology needed. Your words never bothered me.”

  
Bucky was a bit taken aback at this. “Really?”

  
“Yes really. My Mom was the daughter of a pair of really committed hippies, and even without these words, she would have brought me up to be comfortable with my body. Bodies are really great things, right?” she smiled at him.

  
“Yes?” he hazarded, and she laughed at his expression, and then hissed as she put a hand to her ribs.

  
“Okay, that's enough laughing for now,” she gasped, “but I promise you, once I'm all healed up I'll show you exactly how great bodies can be.” She winked at him, and then grinned as he felt the blood rush to his face. And other places.

  
“Oh look, you blush as prettily as Steve does!” she said with a faint tone of triumph.

 

  
•☆•☆•☆•

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Bucky been given/read a lot of different books in fic since I started reading, but it's usually been things like Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, etc. So here, Jane has left behind a copy of Crosstitch, (Outlander). I'm making it the British edition with the original title because I can. ;-)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is   
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
